darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Souls III
Dark Souls III (ダークソウルIII Dāku Sōru Surī?) is an action role-playing video game developed by From Software. It was officially announced on June 15, 2015 at E3. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on March 24, 2016 in Japan, with a worldwide release scheduled for April 12 of the same year. A code was given to users who pre-ordered the game to play Dark Souls on Xbox One. Plot Set in the Kingdom of Lothric, the player is tasked to survive an oncoming apocalypse brought about by the ongoing conflict between the age of fire and those branded with the Dark Sign as with previous iterations of the series. To survive this event the player character must face the Lords of Cinder, previous heroes who linked the fire, as the cycle of Light and Dark continues and no matter what you do, darkness will return and repeat itself forever. Gameplay Similar to Dark Souls II, fast travel is available from the beginning of the game provided the player character places the Coiled Sword at Firelink Shrine. Players are able to reallocate stat points as well as reconfigure character creation at the Rosaria's Bedchamber bonfire in the Cathedral of the Deep up to five times per playthrough. New Game Plus makes a return. After the player has finished the game, they have a choice to begin a new game immediately or at a later time via the bonfire in Firelink Shrine. New Game Plus is optional. Players will retain all equipment, upgraded character attributes, and consumables with the exception to keys. The game's difficulty is increased each subsequent playthough up to NG+7. Weapon Degradation '''is almost non-existent. The '''Summoning and Cooperative Play system from the first two games remains for the third installment. In addition, the game offers a Co-op code system where you can input a code under the network tab in the options menu. This code bypasses all cooperative gameplay mechanics to play with friends. During this session, weapons from more powerful players are scaled down to match the lower level cooperators weapon enhancement. This is intended to balance cooperative play. Illusory Walls also remain.New Details On What's Returning For Dark Souls III A Focus Points system (or FP), similar to the one found in Demon's Souls, has been added which governs skills and Spell Casting. The FP bar can be refilled by resting at a bonfire or by drinking from the Ashen Estus Flask. An Ember system, similar to the humanity mechanic from the first game, replaces the Human Effigy of the second game. The character becomes kindled by consuming an Ember which increases the player character's health by 30% and allows them to summon other players to their world. This is similar to the Soul/Body Form system of Demon's Souls. Players may be invaded while "Enkindled" if the area boss has not been defeated. However, certain hostile summon signs may be present while enkindled in worlds where the area boss has been defeated. It is also possible to be invaded by the Watchdogs of Farron on the Road of Sacrifices while un-kindled. Reception Galleries Promotional images Dark Souls III.png DS3 LOGO.jpg DarkSouls3.png|''Dark Souls III'' promotional image Cinematic trailer Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 9 1434385775.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 8 1434385768.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 7 1434385760.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 6 1434385754.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 5 1434385748.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 4 1434385742.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 3 1434385736.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 2 1434385731.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 1 1434385725.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h10m40s276.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h11m06s002.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h12m34s103.png Promotional screenshots Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 4 1434385717.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 3 1434385711.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 2 1434385705.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 1 1434385700.jpg DS3-20.jpg|Dancer of the Frigid Valley DS3-131.jpg DS3-18.jpg DS3-25.jpg DS3-24.jpg DS3-21.jpg DS3-22.jpg DS3-23.jpg iJFATVN.jpg Iudex Gundyr battles player to test their worth-noscale.jpg Mercenary overlooking Firelink Shrine-noscale.jpg vykHecgh.jpg 0auiHE4h.jpg D9oB4Dnh.jpg XyfHUWlh.jpg 12496315 1038977559508621 2385891191756464353 o.jpg 12768314 1038977539508623 5857296692765978705 o.jpg 10683698 1038977619508615 4458526776403668436 o.jpg 12795199 1038977632841947 4645945767863436306 o.jpg 12419106 1038977622841948 4350304307848995981 o.jpg 10371188 1038977649508612 9138821352126581009 o.jpg 12792393 1038977656175278 6876170262368711673 o.jpg 12496326 1038977662841944 2681758548193745139 o.jpg 12029774 1038977686175275 5563568366260097197 o.jpg 12768117 1038977689508608 2272609469077854001 o.jpg 12768334 1038977699508607 6924573483584811641 o.jpg 12764340 1038977722841938 2907046780173116724 o.jpg 12764732 1038977742841936 4172749969400088236 o.jpg 12764873 1038977732841937 5409824275529073889 o.jpg Concept art Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 6.jpg|Dancer of the Boreal Valley Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 5.jpg|Corvian Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 4.jpg|Lothric Knight Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 3.jpg|Ashen One Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 2.jpg|Cemetery of Ash Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks.jpg|High Wall of Lothric 11836746 915985005141211 1968398882174124536 n.jpg|Knight class DS3-15.jpg|Boreal Outrider Knight DS3-14.jpg|Cathedral of the Deep DS3-16.jpg|Sewer Centipede DS3-26.jpg|Profaned Capital Dirty beast known to dig up souls from underneath the swamp-noscale.jpg|Elder Ghru waxlady-noscale.jpg|Grand Archives Scholar oddman-noscale.jpg|Ludleth of Courland ClericDkS3.jpg|Cleric class z7fmUe5h.jpg|Archdragon Peak Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 027.jpg|Wretch Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 029.jpg|Farron Keep Leaked images gnm7YzC.png vVtde4Y.png RD1Wxme.jpg uJ9m6K6.png eWwKQb5TLmkC.878x0.Z-Z96KYq.jpg pA9bIue.jpg Videos Trailers Dark Souls™ III – Gameplay Reveal Trailer DARK SOULS Ⅲ　GamePlay Footage　【PSX 2015】 Dark Souls III - Darkness Has Spread Dark Souls III - Opening Cinematic Trailer PS4, XB1, PC Dark Souls 3 - PS4 XB1 PC - True Colors of Darkness (English) (Trailer) DARK SOULS Ⅲ 発売ロンチトレーラー 【2016.3】 Dark Souls III - Launch Trailer PS4, X1, PC Dark Souls III – Kingdom Fall PS4, X1, PC References pl:Dark Souls III fr:Dark Souls III ru:Dark Souls III Category:Browse Category:Dark Souls III Category:Games